The Ultimate Pokemon Showdown
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: A huge Pokemon battle based off of the song "The Ultimate Showdown" by Lemon Demon.


**The Ultimate Showdown- Book One: Pokemon**

This is a parody of the song "Ultimate Showdown" by Lemon Demon with Pokemon characters. I was bored and it just came to me. I also wanted to write another Zorua and Zoroark story. Enjoy!

_Giratina was soaring around_

_Pallet Town like a big playground_

Giratina roared at the small humans and Pokemon that fled at the sight of him. He was clearly enjoying the activity.

_When suddenly Zoroark burst from the shade_

_And hit Giratina with a Shadow Claw of pain_

The Illusion Fox Pokemon came in out of nowhere, and she used Shadow Claw on Giratina, knocking him back. "I've had enough blind destruction in my life! Enough is enough! Stop this right now!" she snarled.

_Giratina tried to use Dragon Breath to do her in_

_But he didn't expect to be blocked by Shaymin._

Shaymin flew in in his Sky Form and blocked Giratina's Dragon Breath with his Seed Flare. "Oh no you don't Giratina! Zoroark's the smart one here!" he said confidently, then he turned to Zoroark and said, "Let's get him!"

_Who was just about to open up a can of "Shay-Fu"_

_When Magnezone came out zooming in out of the blue_

"This is for foiling the plans of my Master Zero!" Magnezone said as he began to hit Shaymin with Thunderbolts.

_And he started Thunder-bolting poor Shaymin_

_When Zoroark restrained them by using Imprison_

Zoroark kicked at them to activate Imprison on them, and they both fell paralyzed. "Good, that takes care of that battle," she said, "I better get back to my den and make sure my child is okay. Giratina is to strong for me."

_But before she could make it back to her cave_

_The Evil Grings Kodai popped out of his grave_

Kodai laughed insanely as he shuffled towards Zoroark. "Revenge!" he shouted madly.

"What!" Zoroark said, shocked to see the evil businessman, and her arch nemesis, alive and wearing a dirty, torn, suit and tie.

Kodai shot out his mechanical metallic claw and caught Zoroark by the arm. He then electrocuted Zoroark as he laughed madly, enjoying his cruel action.

_He shot out his robotic claw for his attack_

_And electrocuted Zoroark, and very cruelly at that_

_But he ran out of power, and he ran away_

_Because Dialga came in time to save the day_

Kodai gasped as the electricity stopped flowing. Suddenly, the blue, legendary Dialga came down and glared at Kodai. The man gasped, let go of Zoroark, and ran away.

_This is the Ultimate Showdown of Pokemon Destiny_

_All Pokemon types and attacks as as far as the eye can see_

_And only one can survive, I wonder who it will be_

_This is the Ultimate Showdown of Pokemon Destiny_

Giratina locked eyes with Dialga, his arch nemesis. The two Pokemon launched themselves at each other.

_Giratina hit Dialga with a Dragon Claw_

_Like a Larvitar crushes ants with his paw_

Dialga was sent sprawling by Giratina's Dragon Claw. Meanwhile, Shaymin got up, still a little crackling from the Thunder-bolting, but ready to attack Giratina gain nonetheless. He smirked as he got ready to fly.

_And Shaymin got back up to resume his attack_

_But Lucario suddenly jumped on his back_

Lucario appeared out of nowhere and landed right on top of Shaymin. Shaymin gasped and tried to shake Lucario off, but he wouldn't let go.

_And Zoroark was injured and trying to get steady_

_But Evil Grings Kodai came back with a machete_

Zoroark moaned as she struggled to her feet. All of a sudden, Kodai ran back holding a huge knife and shouted, "I'll make you pay for condemning me to death! The future was all mine! How dare you take it away from me!"

"Meema!" a voice cried.

_But something caught onto his leg pretty quick_

_Zorua had bitten him on the leg and he tripped_

Kodai cried out as he fell forward. Zorua bit deep into the man's leg. He left Kodai clutching his bloody leg and ran over to his mother, nuzzling her affectionately.

_Zoroark heard Giratina sneaking up from behind_

_And she used Strength to pick up the biggest rock she could find_

_With a grunt of exertion she threw and she missed_

_And Lucario smashed it with his fist._

Zoroark heard Giratina coming up from behind them. Determined to protect her child, she used Strength to pick up a nearby boulder and threw it at Giratina. The boulder missed and zoomed over to Shaymin and Lucario. Lucario used Rock Smash to obliterate it.

_Then he jumped in the air and did a somersault_

_And Evil Grings Kodai tried to pole-vault_

_Onto Giratina's back but they collided in the air_

_And they both got hit by Seviper's Glare_

"If I can just get onto Giratina's back," Kodai thought madly, "I'll be-."

_CRASH!_

Kodai smashed into Lucario and they both fell painfully to the ground. When they were able to sit up, they got hit by Seviper's Glare and were paralyzed.

_This is the Ultimate Showdown of Pokemon Destiny_

_All Pokemon types and attacks as as far as the eye can see_

_And only one can survive, I wonder who it will be_

_This is the Ultimate Showdown of Pokemon Destiny_

_Unseen in any desert, farm, or forest_

_Down from the sky, descended Mewtwo_

_Who delivered a Shadow Ball with power off the charts_

_Right into the chest of Zoroark_

"_I _am the ultimate Pokemon, and I intend to prove that by defeated all and any of my challengers! You should be honored to be considered a potential equal, or at least a challenge, to me, Zoroark!" Mewtwo said, and he launched the Shadow Ball at her. Zoroark screeched and fell over, knocked out.

_And as she fell to floor, what else could Zorua do_

_But use his powers to turn into Mew_

Zorua gasped, and he quickly used his Illusion Powers to transform into Mew.

_"He'd never attack Mew!"_ he thought, _"When I get close enough to him, BANG! It's payback time!"_

_But Mewtwo saw through his clever Illusion_

_And delivered a Psystrike that caused a lot more than confusion._

"You can't fool me, Zorua!" Mewtwo said, and he used Psystrike to blast him back twenty feet.

"Hahahaha! No one can stop me!" Mewtwo laughed.

_But..._

_Then Plusle the Red and Minun the Blue_

_And Buneary, Piplup and Pachirisu_

_Raichu, Psyduck, Butterfree, and Palkia_

_Latios and Latias, Celebi and Lugia_

_Ho-oh, Zapdos, and Destiny Deoxys _

_Infernape, Luxray, Charizard, Darkrai and Arceus_

_All came out of nowhere lightning fast_

_They defeated Mewtwo and Celebi sent him back to the past_

_It was the most amazing battle that the world ever saw_

_With civilians looking on in total awe_

"No..." Mewtwo moaned as Celebi used her magic to cause him to vanish from the battle after being defeated by the army of Pokemon.

_The fight rage on unpredictably_

_It had many twists and turns but eventually_

_The champion stood, come on, guess who..._

The Pokemon slowly got up, all of them just regaining consciousness after being defeated, and looked up to see who won.

Everyone gasped.

"I figured he'd win!" Shaymin said with a smirk, "He's cool!"

"Yeah, I agree, he seemed pretty strong during the adventure we had together," Zorua said with a smile.

"I can't believe I lost to him, again!" Raichu shouted, fuming with rage.

Everyone looked at the champion before them, with his trainer Ash Ketchum by his side, very proud of his favorite Pokemon.

_Yes, the winner was Pikachu. _

**The End**


End file.
